nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
The Society Adventures
The Society Adventures is the first Ultima story written by an other then NickTheUltimaSwordWielder. The author, crossover4 is self-admittedly a big fan of Ultima and wanted to contribute something to the story. His description says for the reader to treat it as a cartoon series about adventures that Society members have in there quest to stop the Organization. Every 4 chapters is an episode. The story was removed from FanFiction.Net, and since then Crossover4 is working on a revamp. Many old episodes will be scrapped. Revamp Episode Guide Original Episode Guide Ep 1 - Hunters: The Safe House's generator shuts down, so Merlin sends Lindsay and Tyler out to the ruins of a electronics mall to get the spare parts for it. However, they are being hunted by Drew Nelson. ''''Ep 2 - Moonbase Liberation: '''Meanwhile, The KND and TDI teens are sent on a mission to retake the Moonbase from the Org. However Father, and other KND villains aren't going to give it up so easily. '''Ep 3-7 - Amity Rescue: Danny Phantom and Jake Long, accompanied by their friends, go on a mission to rescue the survivors of Amity Park. Both groups prepare to fight the ghosts and Vlad, but are shocked to find out that Amity is not by Vlad, but by the False God Enel and his 4 priests. Ep 8 - The Bounty: Due to technical difficulties, Jenny Wakeman has to transport villain Dr. Facilier to the Safe House on a space shuttle through Star Wars space. The shuttle is then revealed to have a stowaway on board: Bounty Hunter Cad Bane. Ep 9 - Factory Infiltration: After noticing that children seem to be flocking toward the factory in large groups, the 4 children who were denied their happy ending decide to investigate The Wonka Factory. To their horror, they discover that the Org is using children as test subjects for experiments. Ep 10 - Clash of the Titans: The Teen Titans head to Greece to help Hercules battle Hades and the Titans once more, only to learn that another group of Titans have joined forces with Hades' Titans thanks to the influence of Hera. Ep 11 - Mass Effect, Mass Countdown: ''Cancelled, to be replaced by two possible episodes'' Ep 12-22 - Undead Underground Ultimatum: Random Society members have been kidnapped and forced into a maze filled with zombies and psychopaths from Dead Rising. The heroes need to figure out who put them there, why, and how to escape the undead. Ep 23 A Tale of Two Jacks: As his universe is destroyed around him, Jack Marston falls through a random portal finding himself in Los Angeles in 1947 where he runs into Jack Kelso. The two must work together if they're to survive the hit squads that the Org have put out on Jack M. Ep 24 The Secret Within: A group of Society heroes infiltrate an Org outpost and accidentally set lose a creature trapped there. Now the Society and the Org must work together to fight an enemy greater then both of them: A Dalek. Possible Episodes Ep 11.A - Applejacks's Dream: While hunting down a Djinn in the wasteland, Applejack finds herself in a world where she lives her live with Oranges in Manehatten instead of the Apple farm and finds out that instead of turning into a snob, she actually started a family. Ep 11.B - The God's Demise: The Greek gods must band together as Kronos returns bringing with him an army from the Multiverse. Now Percy, Annabeth, and Grover must fight off Kronos and The Organization and save the world of the gods from destruction. Cancelled Episodes Ep 11 - Mass Effect, Mass Countdown: Commander Shepard and the crew of the Normandy get a distress call from an unknown source of a space station under attack by Cerberus. The Normandy travels there only to realize that they have been caught in a trap set by General Greivous to trap all intergalactic heroes. Category:Stories Category:Discontinued